Razas
Category:HordeCategory:ForsakenCategory:Warlock Full Name: Caine Josephson In-Game: Razas Josephson Nickname: Raz, Razzy, Batty, Crazy guy Guild: Tears of Draenor Title: None Race: Undead Class: Warlock Professions: Slacker Alchemist, herbalist Age: 37 in Azeroth time Sex: Male Hair: Faded Blue Eyes: Yellowish Weight: 110 pounds Height: 6'0'' Garments/Armor: An ORANGE bathrobe now. Ratty and holey. Alignment: Chaotic Evil =Personality= Psychotic individual. Schizophrenic, a danger to himself and others. Yet he does not care. When thinking clearly, he can be smart, articulate, thoughtful. When he's not, he ranges from utterly harmless eccentric to diabolically homicidal. Loves to think he is a doctor. Or a bartender. Or a tauren. Or Harbinger of Doom. He's not really any of these things, but don't tell him. =History= Born of average Lordaeron citizenry, Caine became an apprentice alchemist, where he met his first wife, Katya. The two fell in love and were quickly married. They had their first child, a daughter. They named her Katherine, trying to do something similar yet different than her mother. Two years passed, and Katya was with child once more, this time with a boy, Christopher. However, Katya died in childbirth. Caine was devastated. Nonetheless, he took his children home and cared for them as much as possible. He threw himself into his work so that he could provide for them and spent every moment he had with them. Two more years passed. Rumors of a horrendous plague, a cult that murdered its followers and raised them up to be beasts, began to spread. Caine protected his children as much as possible from these stories, but he could not be with them all the time. He hired a nanny, Rebecca, for times were also beginning to get harder, and more worrisome with the escape of all the orcs from the internment camps. Caine soon began spending time with the nanny, and fell in love with her. They were married... and shortly after, the Prince of Lordaeron returned. Rebecca revealed who she truly was soon after the king was murdered on his throne. She was a necromancer. She knocked Caine unconscious, tied him up, and made him watch his children be eaten alive by the ghouls that were invading the capital. She then slit his throat, and his lifeblood flowed down the Lordaeron streets. He awoke later, in a crypt. He did not know who, or what he was.... all he knew was that he needed vengeance. An old orcish warlock saw his potential, his rage... and taught him everything he knew. The old warlock had enemies, however, and was assassinated. Left with no guidance, newly christened Razas, so called for his innate potental for Chaos and destruction, attempted to summon a greater demon of the Nether. A dreadlord. He failed in his attempt, and was drawn into the Burning Legion's stronghold. For two months he was tortured.... and then he broke. He made a deal with the devils. He returned to Azeroth.... and hunted down his former love. He scattered her pieces to the winds, and feasted on entrails. Soon after, the demons returned, and took back the power they had given him. Enraged at what he perceived as a betrayal, he started working to regain his lost power, by stealing it this time. In time, he regained it all, and more. However, he had gained a few friends. One was a Forsaken woman, whom he cared for, but was not sure to show it. The young woman was brash, and made the mistake of talking back to Varimathras. The dreadlord prepared a spell to send the young woman to the depths of hell... but Razas intercepted it before it reached her. He was sent in her place. Varimathras was not at all disturbed by banishing one of his warlocks to hell, and moved on to tearing apart the young Forsaken woman. Due to time differences in the dimensional of Hell that is controlled by the legion... it is estimated that Razas spent over 420 years in the river of boiling blood, undergoing intense psychological and physical torture. After making an escape, still unknown exactly HOW it happened, Razas walks Azeroth again, his madness gaining deeper and deeper hold on what was once a noble and caring father to two precious children. Current whereabouts: Living in the church of Karazhan, where he currently believes himself to be a priest of the Light. Current Mental State: Less Loopy than normal...